thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Madoka Artemisia
Name: Madoka Artemisia District: Three Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Madoka is a despicable and sinister girl, but Madoka isn't she is just misunderstood girl who had a shitty childhood. If Madoka gets to know you, Madoka is a pretty cool gal with great personailty and she will have your back. She does not trust anyone except her two friends Mayumi and Yuntani. At school if anyone gets near Madoka. Madoka will give that person the middle figure if there lucky or if anyone tries to bully Madoka. She will Harass anyone until they change there name and move to another district or sometimes it may lead to suicide. Which Madoka almost ruined alot of girls lifes at her school and people are pretty much scared of her, but Madoka was not always like this when she was about six years old, Madoka was a perky and bubbly little girl. Every aldult pretty much adored her until when Madoka was getting older she became more bloodthisty and indepentent but Madoka does not want anyone to think she a bad guy, Madoka wants people to think of her as strong indepentent teen but she could be evil sometimes. Appearance: Madoka is very sexy, at school when Madoka is walking down the hall. Boys whistle at her and sometimes grab her ass when she is not looking. Madoka has beautiful snowy blonde hair that is down to her knee's and Madoka has side bangs so it covers one of her eyes, Madoka has scary jackolautern orange eyes which scares people most of the time and when most people stare in Madoka's eyes they see horrible stuff and they make people feel pain mentality so thats why people never look at her in the eye even her friends cant. Madoka also has a thin body build with a big chest, she is pale as a ghost and her eyebrows make her look evil. Weapons: Madoka's main weapon is her Eyes they make people feel pain since she is like Jane from twilight and her weapon that she can use in combat is Wind and fire wheels or a Dagger. Backstory: Madoka had a wonderful life when she was a child. Madoka was born to Eri Yamamoto and Echo Artemisia and had two sisters name Bea and Sidra, her brother was name Kyo. They had a wonder full life together until when her father and her two sisters were killed in the streets while getting some butter beer for the family. So a few days after her sister's and father’s death. Eri and her brother began to abuse Madoka since they have nobody to blame for their family members death. So they made Madoka live in the basement and only fed her water and stale crackers maybe a roll with mustard for Madoka's birthday. When Madoka was ten, her mother and Kyo went to far. Since they decided to hire three men to rape Madoka until Madoka was dead. When the three men went down to the basement one showed her a doll that looks like her and he said " This doll is like you Madoka, pretty and perky just like you" as he started to rip the doll apart and take off the doll's chothes finally saying "Now it’s the real Madoka's turn". As the men were ready to rape Madoka. Madoka kicked one of the men that was armed with a pocket knife, when the men saw Madoka with the swift army knife they were impressed by Madoka's still so they asked her if she wanted to live them and Madoka accepted the offer but she wanted them to kill her brother and mom first. So Madoka and the three men tracked the rest of Madoka's family down. It turned out that Kyo and Eri were living at the richest part of district three in one of the biggest houses. It was easy to find there house but it was hard to find them because the house had about thirty rooms and Madoka knew that they had to be in there but almost every room Madoka just could not find her family any where. A few hours later, when Madoka was at the Kyo's school. It was break time so Madoka knew it was the prefect time and place to abduct Kyo. Since the school was very small but it had a big library where Kyo and his gang hang out when its lunch time or when its break even they stay there after school. It took many tries to get in the school since they had a tight security system and Madoka almost got herself killed because one of the guards shot a poison dart at Madoka's arm. The poison was traveling into Madoka's eyes insted of her heart, it did not make Madoka go blind however it turned Madoka's green eyes into a shade jackolautern orange. When Madoka woke up from being knocked out from the poison, she was about to give up when she here'd the school bell buzzing and she knew that Kyo was going to walk out any minute. When Kyo tried to walk home. Madoka ran up to him and started choking him but then Madoka's plan started too backfire when Kyo's friends showed up and started to harm Madoka really bad, after a few punches Madoka was about too give up. She stared in Kyo's eyes and it looked like that he was in pain and he was really in pain, he was feeling so much pain that he asked Madoka too kill him. But Madoka could not kill her own brother insted of Kyo saying sorry too Madoka. He knocked her out and showed Madoka too her mom. Madoka was forced too stay in her moms basement. Madoka did not have bread and water this time she had too consume her own piss and shit. Madoka couldnt stand it for another day and she was only in the basement for five hours and it felt like a month for her. She could not even consume anything if she did she would barf it out and her mother would still make her eat it. It only took two days for Madoka too escape because her clueless mother let the door open after she was abusing Madoka. So Madoka tiptoed too the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife, Madoka didnt care if she was caught she was armed so she ran upstairs too Kyo's room and opened his door. When Madoka opened his door he woke up and he looked very scared. "Madoka what the fuck are you doing with the knife" Kyo awnsered while holding his teddy bear close too him. Madoka didnt even bother awnsering him' insted she just stabbed slit his thoart and therw Kyo's body in his bathtub with full of water.After when the bathtub was filled with bloody water which was redish-greenish. Madoka decided too write a note saying "mother i am not going too kill you but i hope you remember this for the rest of your life and suffer from it Ps If you call the cops i will fucking kill you slowly when i am out of jail - From Madoka". After when Madoka wrote that letter she ran off too the streets hopeing that she will find the three men who raped her but befriend her at the same time. It didnt take long for Madoka too find them, It only took her two days because it turned out that they lived next too Kyo's school and order for Madoka too learn. The next day Madoka went too school for her first day in a while. Everyone kept on looking at Madoka werid because they knew that Madoka was a killer and they knew that Madoka was a monster even her teachers. But they were wrong Madoka was not a bad girl. Madoka was misunderstood girl who as been abused all her live. Madoka was not a huge loner thought she had two bestfriends named Mayumi and Yuntani also some guys who have a crush on Madoka. Madoka and them begin too be three of the toughest girls in school. They bullied girls until they moved or killed there selfs. They hurted them and locked them in the bathroom. Madoka finally felt that she was a leader and that life was sweet.When the reaping finally came there were 48 balets for Madoka and after the today's reaping there were 47...Madoka promised herself that she is not the bad guy when the moment the gong goes off she will show that she is not a monster but she will kill people if she needs too. Strengths: Madoka main strength is her intelligents. Madoka is one of the most clever person in district three even thought Madoka has been gone for awhile. She has been learning about the hunger games since she was 3 and she has the most clever ideas. Madoka's second strength is her stealth. Madoka is one of the most sneakiest people in panem because she steals alot of stuff for her too live because she has been abused all her life and finally Madoka is very powerful with weapons she is not the strongest but when she is with a weapon she feels extremely powerful. Weaknesses: Madoka's main weakness is strength. When Madoka is without a weapon she is pretty much fucked. Her second weakness is that Madoka is unable too get ally's if she does she cant look even look in too there eyes without giving them pain and when she looks in someone's eyes she cant look back. Her final weakness is her OCD . Fears: Madoka fear is being locked up since she has been locked almost for her whole life. Interview Angle: Madoka will try and not look into the interviewers eyes and she will add leathal and sexy. Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong goes Madoka will make sure that hell goes loose. She will really use her eyes but first she will run for a weapon too make sure she has the power. When she gets her wind and fire wheels she will use them too kill them quickly as she can until they cant even walk anymore. Game Strategy: Madoka will hide and kill if she has too. But for most times she will just try hunting and when they cant even walk anymore she will just leave them too die. Alliance: She will be alone Token: Her old neckless from her dad before he died. Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped